


The Pep Talk

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, honey, you just used baby daddy in a sentence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pep Talk

“We’re twenty minutes early.” Emily said as Hotch cut the engine. “Why are we so early?”

They were parked in the tiny parking lot outside of Finn and Porter in Alexandria, Virginia. They were meeting Emily’s mother there to give her the good news. Hotch and Emily were engaged to be married and expecting their first child. Emily wanted to tell her mother some time ago that she was pregnant but Elizabeth had been traveling the world on diplomatic missions. Emily didn’t feel like it was something to do over the telephone. Hotch respected her wishes…the decision was hers to make. Now Elizabeth was back in town and it had to be done.

“I'm nervous.” Hotch mumbled.

“What?”

“I'm nervous, Emily.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Oh God, your mother makes me nervous and I hate that. I don’t hate her, I promise I don’t hate her, I just hate that I always feel like I'm going to say the wrong thing and she’s going to give me that look. I call it the Elizabeth look…and I hate that look.”

“I hate that look too.” Emily replied.

“I know you wanted to tell her face to face. Even if you told her over the phone we would have had to face her eventually. I can't help but think she’s going to think we’re only getting married because I knocked you up and don’t want to be known for all time as your baby daddy.”

“Um, honey, you just used baby daddy in a sentence.”

“That’s because I'm nervous.” Hotch gesticulated wildly with his hands for emphasis. “Do you know how many times I changed my tie tonight? I changed it three times at home and twice at your place. You didn’t even notice, did you? I changed my tie five times and if we were still at home, I would change it again.”

“I like your tie.” Emily replied. “And that’s saying a hell of a lot. You should wear that tie to work, Hotch.”

Hotch wore a dark blue tie with some kind of intricate design on it. He wore a black suit with a lighter blue shirt and looked quite handsome. Emily decided on a purple cocktail dress that showed off her baby bump. She was five months pregnant now, there was nothing more to hide even if she wanted to. They would be married in three weeks and starting a new life together as man and wife.

Their daughter’s delivery date was at the end of September and Aaron and Emily would be parents; she for the first time. Hotch wanted everything to be perfect but something in the pit of his stomach warned that was not to be. The fear kept him up some nights. He didn’t want to lose Emily like he lost Haley, though Hotch wasn’t stupid enough to compare the two women. He just loved Emily so much.

He loved her and wanted to make her happy. She always said that he was all she needed but there had to be more. Hotch couldn’t possibly be enough. Could he? One of his biggest fears was that her mother would reinforce his own beliefs.

“I need to calm down.” He whispered to himself.

“I'm glad you know that. Everything is going to be fine.”

“What if she doesn’t think I'm good enough for you? What if she thinks we’re making the wrong decision? What if she takes it upon herself to expose our clear violation of the fraternization rules?”

“Then she is wrong, wrong, and I would strangle her…in that order. Hotch, we’ve been dating for a couple of years now and my mother knows that. She hasn’t exposed us yet. She’s happy for me, even if she has some things that she would want to change. Anyway, and no offense or anything, the news of her grandchild will surely trump marriage news.”

“You think?” Hotch looked at Emily.

“There's going to be someone else for Mother to dress up and mold in her image. She will be ecstatic. I think…”

“Your mother is not allowed to mold our daughter in her image.”

“Of course she’s not but thinking she’ll be able to is enough to sustain her. Believe me.”

“I just don’t want her to smile in our faces and then try to talk you out of it once you're alone.”

“Why would she do that?” Emily asked.

“I don't know.” He shrugged.

“Well you must have some idea in mind if it’s bothering you this much.”

“My parents love you, Em. In fact I think my mother is in the process of erecting a statue in your honor right next to the one of Jefferson Davis on Monument Avenue in Richmond. My stepfather thinks you are brilliant, beautiful, graceful, and charming. Your father and stepmother love me. Your mother…”

“We have to give her a chance, Hotch. She’s been supportive of our relationship and I don’t think our marriage will be any different. Can she be a pain in the ass? Yes. Will I let her thoughts and feelings dictate my own? No. But I don’t want some self-fulfilling prophecy where we sink this ship before it even sets sail. There are enough things for us to worry about, lets not worry about this.” Emily took his hand and kissed it. “OK?”

“OK.” He tried to put on a smile. The 20 minute head start they had on Elizabeth had now whittled down to seven. It was now or never. “You know that I love you, right?”

“Yes. I love you too. That’s exactly why we’re getting married. Well that and you're too old-fashioned to live in sin after we have a baby.”

“That’s not true.”

“That is so true.” Emily replied laughing.

“It’s a little bit true.”

“I know.” She laughed some more. Hotch leaned over and kissed her lips. Emily stroked his face. “I hope you feel better. You're going to nail this either way. If you can handle Unsubs, my mother is a piece of cake.”

“I'm not entirely sure I believe that but I'm ready anyway.” Even if he wasn’t, there was no more stalling time for Hotch. He smiled at his fiancée. “I don’t know if I told you but you look so beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you. One more kiss and we have to go.”

Hotch had no problem complying with her wishes. When Emily smiled with him, it filled Hotch’s heart with joy. He could do this…he would do this. It didn’t matter what Elizabeth thought; Emily loved him. She loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He climbed out of the truck, went over to Emily’s side and opened her door. She climbed out, immediately slipping her hand into his. Holding her hand made Hotch feel better too. He would hold onto her all night if he had to.

They had been through hell, high water, and everything in between. This was supposed to be the start of the smooth sailing. Elizabeth could prove to be difficult, it wouldn’t be the first time, but loving her daughter meant dealing with anything she decided to throw their way. Hotch loved her daughter madly…and he was ready.

***

  



End file.
